Dispensers are known which have a housing to receive a removable and replaceable fluid container from which fluid is to be dispensed and in which dispensing requires the compression and expansion of a spring.
Such dispensers include dispensers in which a piston pump is returned to one of an extended and retracted position due to the inherent tendency of a spring to return toward an inherent undeflected configuration. Known dispensers use the same spring forces for dispensing whether or not different fluids are to be dispensed. The present inventor has appreciated the disadvantage that in any given dispenser, different spring forces may be useful to dispense different fluids, and for different operation.
The present inventor has also appreciated the disadvantage that some dispensers permit the use of a wide variety of replaceable fluid containers including those which may not be desired for use with a particular dispenser.